


A Mayvin No Longer

by Strife667



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Drama, During Canon, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Self Identity, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strife667/pseuds/Strife667
Summary: The past always hurts, and Magilou’s past was no different. No matter how much she wanted to forget her past, her past always catches up with her. With Melchior gone, will her past still haunt her?
Kudos: 4





	A Mayvin No Longer

Melchior was defeated. Velvet was able to consume him and awaken the four Empyreans with his life force, along with his fellow legates. With that, it was time to seek out the shepherd Artorius and Innominat.

However, Magilou noticed Melchior's hat on the ground. It must have fallen off just after Velvet grabbed that old buzzard. The self proclaimed witch couldn't help but stare at the hat. It was as if the world suddenly went blank, and that hat was the only thing left.

"Hey, Magilou." Velvet called. "You coming or what?"

Magilou took a deep breath, just before wearing her typical chipper smile.

"Yup! I'll join you kiddies in a moment, right now I wanna look at the amazing view." She said as she nonchalantly smiled.

Right away, Velvet could tell the face which Magilou was wearing wasn't the real one. She was tempted to ask what the deal was, but thought ultimately better of it after remembering how fruitless questioning the mischievous witch would be.

"Whatever." Velvet bluntly said. "Just don't stay too long, or we're leaving without you."

"Ha!" Magilou snickered, placing her hands behind her head. "If you really wanted to do that, you'd have done a long time ago."

Velvet couldn't listen to her babbling any longer. For the sake of her sanity, she walked off with the others to board the Van Eltia. After everyone was out of sight, Magilou's smile then faded into a rather dismal frown. She then turned her attention back to her former master's hat. Once she approached it, she picked it up and stared at it with a hint of disgust.

She recalled many memories from this elegant headwear. Back in those days, she was Magillanica Mayvin. It was Melchior who took her in as his own after that incident in her days as a circus sideshow, albeit said incident was of his doing. After being given his last name, Magilou truly felt like she had a family, which was all she ever wanted.

Alas, such fantasies were accompanied by cruel reality, as one horrid memory brutally reminded her...

* * *

_"Foolish child..." said a less than enthusiastic Melchior, directly to Magillanica Mayvin. "I've dedicated my time to mold you in to a legate, teaching how to use various Artes. And for what? So that you could fail miserably during the final trial?"_

_"B-but master," poor young Magillanica pleaded. "I've worked so hard, I really did! I promise, I'll work even harder to-"_

_"I've heard enough." He said with contempt. "You showed promise the first day I met you; I sincerely thought you as a worthy successor, should my day as a legate come to a close. Now I see the error of my judgment."_

_"Master, please! You can't mean that!" Magillanica once more pleaded. "I know I can do better! I'm a Mayvin after all, and I-"_

_"You will never be an exorcist legate. That is clear to me now." Melchior then turned away from the young girl. "Plague me with your failure no more... you are a Mayvin no longer." He said with cruel indifference._

_Just like that, Magillanica's world crumbled. The one person whom she considered family had disowned her on the spot. As Melchior left her behind, Magillanica simply froze, as if she were in deep space._

* * *

That horrid memory brought something out in Magilou, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She stared at this damned hat with such resentment, she gritted her teeth and narrowed her gaze. Out of anger, she threw the hat into the volcano, where it would ever be seen again.

It was right then and there when something incredibly rare happened. Magilou sank to the ground, and sobbed. After so many years of holding these tears in, all this time of containing her sorrow, and all her anguish after being cast out, it was finally time to let it all out. She continued to cry for more than five minutes, though it felt more like hours in her eyes.

Finally, she was done crying. It was as if she didn't have anymore tears to shed. And not a moment too soon, the others were no doubt waiting on her. She wiped away what little tears were in her eyes, for when didn't want anyone to see any sign that she's been crying, especially not Velvet. She'd never hear the end of it otherwise.

Before moving on, Magilou had one last look into the volcano. She couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. She always felt free, she never felt bound to rules enforced on her, and she never once felt like she was in Melchior's shadow. No, her relief came from the fact that the Mayvin line had ended, and that last name she was given to all those years ago had lost all meaning to her. Obsolete words and nothing else.

"You weren't wrong about one thing, master." She said with indifference. "I'm a Mayvin no longer..."

With that, she went on her way, never wanting to look back. After all, what’s done is done, and she wasn’t Magillanica Mayvin anymore. She was simply... Magilou.


End file.
